An unexpected visit
by OmgAdot
Summary: So we have an angry Warlock, a pleading Shadowhunter and lots of love. Alec has brought misfortune on himself, agreeing foolishly to the sexy warlock's wish. What is Magnus going to do with Alec?
1. Chapter 1

**I can't even count how long i haven't written a fic on the gorgeous Malec pair, and Mortal Instruments as a matter of fact. So i was browsing through my USB and happened to find this amazing little Malec moment i wrote, unpublished. So i thought why not? And for all the peeps who liked and enjoyed "punishment" and for all the peeps that Favorited and alerted thankyou and sorry. I haven't continued in YEARS and sorry for all that was waiting. No more inspiration to continue. So anyways. i have started writing Naruto fics, on -Tehbeast-. And surely, if i get enough motivation, i can continue on with this :D**

"I can't believe you." Magnus shouted at Alec. He never liked showing his nasty side to Alec, but he couldn't let it go this time.

"Magnus-" Alec pleaded. "I'm sorry- Can you at least slow down and listen to what I have to say- Magnus…"

Magnus was speed walking to the bus stop. He was in no mood to chat with Alec, he needed some time alone to calm down and think it through.

"That was my MOST IMPORTANT client." Magnus said, turning around to face Alec, who was having trouble keeping up with the warlock. "You barged in, kicked him out and dragged me off to safe your stupid little friend who got injured by some demon AGAIN."

"But Magnus, I HAD to come. You weren't answering and Izzy basically threw me out to get you." Alec was still pleading. "She was going to kill me if I didn't."

"I can kill you too." Magnus said deadly.

"You wouldn't." It was nearly a whisper.

"Oh. Magnus Bane. The ONLY warlock in ALL OF AMERICA." He mocked. "You could not find another one?"

Alec had to jog to keep up with Magnus' pace. "But you were the only one I knew. Plus I didn't think…"

"You didn't think I had another life other than dooring in and out of the institute saving inexperienced Shadowhunters from getting killed." Almost everyone on the streets was staring at them, but Alec didn't care at the present moment. He focused on explaining to the warlock. "That's not what I was going to say-"

"Oh really?" Magnus kept walking without looking back.

"Magnus. I'm sorry." Alec tried again. "Maybe I shouldn't have just barged in like that."

Guilt overwhelmed in Alec and he could not imagine how Magnus could _possibly _forgive him.

"You shouldn't have." Magnus said in a whisper, just audible for Alec to hear.

Alec didn't say anything after that. They proceeded in silence to the bus stop.

"Look, Magnus. You know I didn't mean to do that. I was panicking and stupid, I did what my instincts told me to do. I didn't think. Please, Magnus I'm sorry."

The warlock didn't reply, he just stood there. He seemed to cool off a bit now, slowly claming. "I'm not buying it." He said after deep consideration.

Alec wasn't expecting anything better. He wasn't totally forgiven but is on the right track. Patience, he told himself.

When the bus finally arrived, Magnus walked straight to the back seats without pausing. Alec followed him closely, still trying to convince Magnus to forgive him and cheer up.

The warlock sat and Alec squeezed in next to him. He found Magnus' hand and held onto it. Magnus didn't react, and simply let Alec hold it. Slowly he advanced to Magnus' thigh and back. He shifted closer to Magnus and leaned on him.

"Magnus, I don't know how much that client meant to you and I don't think I ever will, but I feel really bad about what I did and am here to apologize to you." Alec prayed that Magnus would listen to him.

"Under one circumstance." Magnus replied. He wasn't angry anymore. Alec smiled at that. It was a good sign.

"Shoot."

"You do what ever I want for a day." Great! He's even got his sense of humor back…

"Deal." Alec didn't even consider what the better choice was. He would've agreed even if it meant wearing rainbow colored clothing onto the streets for the public eye.

Magnus seems to get his happy mood back. It was as if someone took his happy, cheerful coin and had just given it back to him.

"Does that mean friends again?" Alec asked; glad to have the old, bubbly warlock back.

"Yes it does." Magnus smirked. "I could never stay angry at you. Those adorable blue eyes blow me away."

He cupped Alec's face and brought him close until their noses touched, then slowly pressed his mouth on the shadowhunters'. Alec couldn't help but kiss him back. Magnus was not an ordinary warlock, but a glittery, sparkly, irresistible one, which is why he is going to discover something special at the institute.


	2. Chapter 2

**I was surprised at the number of alerts I got, and yes, I'm not going to lie, that was the motivation. Maybe it was because I didn't want to keep those people hanging, but I decided there was a point in writing this. Thank you for everyone that has reviewed and/or alerted. Here it is.**

The bus trip was the best part of it. Alec had to control himself, and very hard at that, not to make any contact with the warlock, now that he was back to his normal shy self. His sexuality was enough for him to handle, he wasn't about to advertise it to the world by making out with his boyfriend on the back seat of a bus.

The occasional wink and purr from Magnus wasn't helping either, the warlock was just so irresistible. It was a good thing he was wearing a not-too-colourful top today for clients, on normal occasions he would be a non-stop siren getting everyone's attention.

Seeing Alec struggle was something Magnus adored. He was so _cute _when he is concentrating and trying real hard. Magnus had already stuck his tongue out for a minute, Alec doesn't even seem to notice, and of course, he also didn't notice the sign outside the window. So taking control, Magnus _lifted _Alec like bridegrooms would do at weddings and _carried _him all the way off the bus –

Where Alec and Magnus now stood, overlooking the ordinary old abandoned church – which was not what it seemed. Alec was taken by surprise at first, but went with the warlock to not draw too much attention. Alec was praying to whoever would listen that he didn't blow his cover and...

"Alec, is something wrong?"

"Um...no, nothing."

Magnus slowly wrapped around Alec as they made their way down to the institute, drawing him closer. Alec could feel the warm air radiating off the warlock, it was like being cupped by a big warm cuddly bear.

"Look Magnus, I'm really sorry about –"

"That's fine." Magnus cut him off. "You've made up by blushing."

Instantly Alec's face felt a thousand times warmer and he could've sworn smoke was rising up from his head.

Magnus just chuckled softly.

"My beautiful blue-eyed doll. How could I ever be angry?"

Alec was blushing even more at the mention of "Beautiful".

"Magnus stop it." He whispered.

"What was that?" Magnus hugged him even tighter.

Alec could feel the warlock's hot breath on his head. "I love you." He whispered, louder this time.

Even though he could not see it, Alec knew the warlock was smiling playfully and enjoying himself. Alec picked up the pace, impatient to reveal his secret to Magnus.

"We'd better hurry." Alec said, breaking apart from the warmth. Magnus reluctantly pulled back, weighing the situation. As much as Alec didn't want to break away from the cuddle, he promised himself more time later with the warlock.

Alec and Magnus climbed the stairs to the institute, stopping at the door. They turned towards each other and stared. Slowly Magnus pulled Alec closer by the collar until they were standing face to face. Instead of a long embrace, Magnus gave Alec a quick peck on the cheek and pulled away.

"We'll continue later." The warlock concluded, and he turned around to wave open the door. If only he could've seen the look on Alec's face.

What Magnus saw was quite different from what he expected. There were no blood on the carpet or on the walls, but instead tons and tons of glitter, sprayed across like an ocean. The walls were covered with light material, rainbow coloured, with pictures of himself and Alec. There were streamers hanging from the ceiling, disco lighting and a massive sign in the middle saying "Happy birthday Magnus."

Alec couldn't help but smile. "Happy birthday Magnus, hope it makes up for the little _thing _earlier."

"I was worth five more." Magnus said, still a little bit shocked.

"Mum and Dad took Izzy to my Aunts for a few days, and they won't be coming back until next Tuesday." Alec explained. "Jace decided to tag along as well..."

Magnus looked around again. "Didn't know you had it in you."

Alec shrugged. "It's worth it."

"And the glitter?" Magnus said, pointing at the carpet.

"Yeah, mum will freak if she sees that, but the thing is – she won't."

"So let me get this straight. I'm stuck in an institute with a hot shadowhunter _alone _for the weekend?" Magnus said, waving the door shut.

"Pretty much." Alec said, throwing his hand up, giving Magnus an innocent smile, knowing exactly what's going to happen next.

"This may be the best birthday present yet..."


	3. Chapter 3

**It ends here.**

**Dear readers : Sorry for all who alerted and faved this story, I'm sad to say that I've decided to end this as a two shot for the time being and started writing "you've got 5 missed calls", which is kind of a sequel to this, but with a plot twist. (so it joins on with where i left it, i.e its when Magnus finds out Alec's suprise) SO yes, if you're still interested, check it out :)**

**Your faithful writer - Omgadot**


End file.
